Buckwheat Pillow
by celengdebu
Summary: Jika temperamen terlanjur naik, sebuah bantal pun bisa membuat Shishido uring-uringan. Roommate. College setting. Thanks for reading :)


Lagi.

Shishido berpikir—ah bukan; dia bersumpah akan menghantam ubun-ubun Chotaro dengan gagang raket jika pemandangan yang dilihatnya tak berakhir dalam sepuluh hitungan ke depan. Dan dia tidak cemburu, tentu saja tidak. Hah.

Di tempat tidurnya, Chotaro sibuk bergelung memeluk sebuah bantal putih sambil tersenyum-senyum senang seperti anak kecil. Chotaro suka sekali bantal itu, isinya bulu angsa dan kapas yang dicampur biji _soba_, ukurannya besar dan permukaannya lembut seperti sutra. Shishido membelinya bulan lalu dari _garage sale _salah satu tetangga; seraya membayangkan bahwa duduk-duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah sambil mendekap bantal dan menonton televisi ditemani camilan adalah ide brilian di sore hari. Sayangnya Chotaro yang memergoki keberadaan bantal tersebut reflek mengambil alih kepemilikan tanpa bertanya dan tanpa dosa. Nyaris seharian bantal itu berada di tangan Chotaro bahkan sebelum Shishido sempat berkata tidak. Chotaro pernah berkata jika Shishido bisa memakai bantal tersebut saat dirinya tak ada di rumah atau pergi kuliah, namun Shishido balas menyambar ketus dan mengingatkan bahwa justru Chotaro-lah yang lebih punya banyak waktu luang.

Dan sekarang, Shishido sungguh ingin memukul pemuda jangkung itu dengan benda yang sedari tadi tergenggam di kedua tangannya. Dia sudah memberi waktu lima belas menit agar Chotaro bangkit dan segera mandi supaya dia bisa berangkat dengan tenang, tapi yang bersangkutan tampak masih enggan beranjak dari balik selimut. Shishido ingat dia hampir merobek sarung bantal itu memakai _cutter _kemarin siang meski urung oleh kemauannya sendiri. Raut riang yang terlintas setiap Chotaro memegang bantal itu membuatnya merutuk dalam-dalam tentang mengapa dia begitu lemah terhadap tawa Chotaro. Lemah sekali. Seperti disihir. Atau mungkin Chotaro memang punya mantera khusus supaya Shishido tak pernah berhasil melakukan hal-hal aneh selama dia tak ada? Brengsek.

Shishido melepaskan pegangan dari raket di tangan dan membiarkannya jatuh membentur lantai. Suara benturannya yang cukup keras memaksa Chotaro membuka mata dan mengerjap kaget mendapati Shishido berdiri di depan pintu dengan sorot tajam siap membunuh.

"_Ohayo, _Shishido-_san_."

"_Ohayo janai,_" seloroh Shishido muak, dilemparnya alas mug bekas minum Chotaro semalam dari atas bufet ke arah pemiliknya yang berkelit kaget, "Memang apa yang bisa dikerjakan bantal itu? Apa yang bisa diberikan bantal itu padamu? Kenapa kau harus memeluknya tiap pagi? Kenapa harus bantal itu dan bukan yang lain? Apa bantal itu bisa mencicipi kare dan pasta buatanmu lalu berkata kalau rasanya sedikit asin? Apa dia bisa bermain tenis juga? Apa sih istimewanya sampai kau bisa tertawa senang seperti tadi? Apa bantal itu ada rohnya?" Shishido mendelik seram sampai alisnya berkerut-kerut, persetan dengan kenyataan jika dirinya baru saja mengaku iri. Dia tak sudi dikalahkan oleh gundukan bulu burung dan gumpalan biji.

Mendapati Chotaro yang hanya mengerjap tak paham, Shishido mengambil kesimpulan kalau pemuda itu tak menggubris kemarahannya barusan. Kesal, dibantingnya pintu kamar hingga tertutup dengan bunyi gedebum keras dan menyepak semua yang ada di depannya menuju dapur. Terserah jika nanti rumah itu berantakan lalu Chotaro repot beres-beres. Biar tahu rasa.

"Shishido-_san_! Tunggu, Shishido-_san_!"

Yang dipanggil hanya melengos. Telinganya menangkap langkah kaki menyusul tergopoh ke tempat dimana dirinya menatap kompor listrik dan panci berisi sisa makan malam. Sepertinya bakal seru jika dia menyiramkan air panas ke kepala Chotaro, tapi lagi-lagi Shishido harus menggagalkan niatnya karena lengan panjang pemuda itu lebih cepat meraih bahunya dan memaksanya berbalik. _Benar-benar brengsek_, batin Shishido mencela, _masih pakai piyama sementara aku sudah serapi ini pagi-pagi_.

"Shishido -_san_," nada kuatir menyapa dari belakang, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Shishido-_san_ marah-marah begini. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?" Chotaro mengguncang bahunya beberapa kali seperti yakin bahwa Shishido sedang melamun. Lengan pemuda itu beralih menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya perlahan sampai dirasanya aura seram di sekeliling mereka berangsur samar; meskipun garis turun di bibir Shishido memberi isyarat jika keselamatan Chotaro masih terancam.

"_Sawaranai,_" Shishido mendengus tajam, "Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah pamer resep baru dan teknik memukul bola yang bisa memecahkan kaca. Lain kali minta saja bantal itu memberi kritik soal masakan dan permainan tenismu."

"Tapi bantal kan tidak bisa bicara, Shishido-_san_."

"_Dakara—"_

Chotaro bergegas menjejalkan sepotong coklat ke mulut bekas _senpai_nya serta mengangguk puas melihat Shishido mengunyah dengan setengah melotot. Entah sejak kapan pemuda jangkung itu sempat membuka pintu lemari es untuk merogoh plastik makanan manis, obat yang paling ampuh untuk menenangkan kepala yang sedang berasap.

Menatap lurus, Chotaro merendahkan kepalanya sejajar dengan pelipis Shishido, "Aku suka bantal itu karena Shishido-_san_ yang membelikan, bantalnya juga berbekas wangi Shishido-_san_ dan enak dipeluk seperti Shishido-_san_. Habisnya Shishido-_san_ kan jarang mau dekat-dekat denganku dan suka marah-marah kalau tidak kebagian tempat tidur karena badanku terlalu besar. Pepatah bilang tidak ada rotan akar pun , tapi bukan berarti aku lebih memilih bantal daripada Shishido-_san_ yang asli loh! Kalau Shishido-_san_ bersedia kupeluk, akan kuberikan bantalnya dengan senang hati."

"Aku tidak membelikan bantal itu untukmu, tahu. Aku beli untuk diriku sendiri, kau yang iseng mencoba lalu malah keterusan dan tidak dikembalikan. _Sawaranai, mendokuse!_" Shishido menepis keras tangan yang menahan bahunya sebelum menuding hidung Chotaro memakai telunjuk, "Dan jangan membandingkan aku dengan rotan, aku juga bukan barang yang bisa dipeluk sembarangan."

Chotaro menggaruk pipi heran, "Aku dilarang memeluk seenaknya tapi Shishido-_san_ marah-marah kalau aku memeluk benda lain. Lalu maunya bagaimana?"

Shishido spontan bungkam, giginya digeretakkan sambil melirik ke atas, memandang mata Chotaro yang berkedip-kedip dan ekor yang terkibas memelas seperti anak anjing menanti makan, pada rambut ikalnya yang masih berantakan serta air muka penuh harap bercampur kantuk. Shishido benar-benar yakin mantera itu tengah bekerja membujuk karena mendadak lengannya turun tanpa diminta dan bersedekap sembari mendengus tak rela, "Satu hal."

"Ya?"

"Aku tak mau dipeluk orang bau."

Mengerjap, Chotaro celingukan menjelajah pada sekujur tubuh dan piyama yang masih kusut, wajah tampannya mendadak berseri begitu paham apa yang baru saja diperintahkan, "OU! Aku akan mandi, Shishido-_san_!"

"Bukan berarti aku langsung mau dipeluk, tahu!"

"AKU AKAN **SEGERA** MANDI, SHISHIDO-_SAN_!"

"Oi!"

Namun Chotaro keburu melesat dari hadapannya, senandung gembira menggema ke penjuru rumah menyusul langkah lebar yang pergi menyeret handuk. Shishido bergeming di depan lemari es, menatap frustasi ke arah kopi kalengan yang tinggal sebuah. Dia benar-benar butuh lebih banyak tenaga untuk menghadapi pemuda itu.

Dan ketika melintas di depan kamar, dilihatnya bantal putih itu tergolek pasrah di sisi tempat tidur, sebagian tertutup selimut yang tertarik paksa. Sepertinya Chotaro berlari menyusulnya ke dapur tanpa pikir panjang dan meninggalkan kamar dalam keadaan yang lebih berantakan.

Shishido merunduk menarik bantal itu dari balik selimut dan ditepuknya seraya mengangkat dagu. Dengusnya menyembur jumawa.

"_Choi dasa daze._"

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Prince of Tennis by Konomi Takeshi

.


End file.
